Dust
by Ashlita
Summary: Velocity, a vampire slayer, helps Angel fight Holtz. But when Holtz returns and with an older Connor, Velocity realizes her attraction to him. Will she give in? Does he feel the same?


**Dust**

Chapter 1: Velocity the Vampire Slayer 

Disclaimer: Angel and all other characters associated with the show belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Inc. and Kuzui/Sandollar production in association with Twentieth Century Fox Television. Velocity and characters associated with her, however, belong to me. Don't steal! 

Note: This takes place right after Angel has had Connor. Velocity was the slayer who was activated after Buffy jumped into the portal Glory opened. So, I'm basically changing the timeline to suit my own needs. ^_^ 

Dust. They turned to dust each time. A wooden steak to the heart, decapitation, fire, sunlight, but each would produce the same result. Dust. And one less creature of the night terrorizing the streets of Los Angeles. 

So was the life of Velocity Williams. A vampire slayer, in a long line of vampire slayers. She was only sixteen but she had seen things that many people had only seen in their nightmares. And other things, people could not even dream of. 

Of course, her life hadn't always been this way. Actually, no more then six months ago, Velocity had been a regular teen. She was into fashion, movies, music, and hanging out with her friends. However, with the death of a slayer in Sunnydale, Velocity was called to fulfill her destiny. Her birthright. 

Now, instead of wasting her time thinking of fashion, movies, and music; hand-to-hand combat, battle strategies, and decapitations filled her mind. Velocity also refused to accept her death at a young age, which was expected of most slayers. If they reached twenty, it was practically a miracle. 

Velocity sighed and ran a hand through her now knotty hair. She was outside the cemetery, finished with patrolling. She stepped into the moonlight and something about it made her feel alive. It was an awesome feeling. Velocity always preferred the darkness. It had always held a mysterious and alluring air. It also gave the feeling of peacefulness since barely anyone was about at late hours. Velocity knew otherwise. 

She licked her lips and tasted blood. Tonight, she had gotten clumsy and almost gotten herself killed. The cut on her lips and bruises on other parts of her body were proof enough of that. But, slaying a vampire was always exhilarating. It gave Velocity a sense of purpose. At school, she would look around and pity her fellow classmates. They had no idea what kind of scum they exposed themselves to when they went out at night. It made her shake her head sadly, and encourage her to rid the world—or at least Los Angeles—of vampires and other creepy crawlies. 

Velocity froze as she heard a twig snap from somewhere beside her. She wasn't alone. She spun around quickly, immediately ready for battle. But no one was there. Frowning slightly, she scanned the area before turning around. She was greeted by a middle-aged man. He had a short beard, and a long coat; hands in pockets. She cursed herself for letting her guard down and not noticing this man. 

"You fight well." He said simply. 

Velocity scowled and backed up a little. The man was standing a little too close for comfort. "What's it to you?" 

"I need people like you. Fighters who are willing to fight for my cause." He informed her. 

"What cause? Look Mister…?" 

"Holtz." 

"Mr. Holtz. I really need to be getting home." 

"I understand. If you let me tell you; I am sure you will be very interested." Velocity frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. Her stance said 'fine, hurry up and tell me.' 

"I am looking for a group of fighters willing to die for my cause. There is this one special vampire named Angel. He is unlike any other vampire; extremely strong and experienced. You seem to be exactly the type of person I am looking for." 

Velocity raised a thin eyebrow. "One vampire? That's it? I must kill at least three in one night." 

"You do not understand—" 

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. It's my job to kill vampires and other ugly things. I'm the vampire slayer. Perhaps you heard of me?" 

"A vampire slayer? You?" 

Velocity nodded, annoyed. "Yeah. So, you can take your group of wannabes and leave the slaying to me, got it?" 

Holtz was speechless. "Good," Velocity said before walking quickly away. However, the name Angel stuck in her mind. She would have to ask her watcher about him. 

* * * 

"Of course, I know the vampire Angel," Velocity's watcher, Meredith Clerk, answered. Meredith Clerk worked for The Council. She was particularly young, just recently graduating from the Watcher's Academy. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a neat bun; her eyeglasses resting on the bridge of her nose. 

"Well?" Velocity asked impatiently. She however did not mention her meeting with the mysterious, yet possibly insane, Holtz. 

"He used to be known as Angelus. After centuries of killing and maiming, he was cursed by Gypsies in Romania." 

"Cursed? How?" 

Meredith looked disapprovingly at Velocity. "I was getting to that. You need to be more patient." 

"Yes, I know. Continue." 

"Angel was cursed with a soul. It was punishment for all the killing he had done. He will always live with the memory of killing those innocent people. Actually, a couple of years ago, he fell in love with a slayer, in Sunnydale." 

"Sunnydale? Is that the same slayer that was before me, who was also brought back to life?" 

"One in the same; Buffy. Part of the curse is that he cannot feel a moment of perfect happiness or he will lose his soul and revert back to Angelus. This actually happened in Sunnydale." 

"What is a 'moment of perfect happiness'?" 

Meredith looked embarrassed before answering, "When he, errr, has sexual relations with anyone, I suppose." 

Velocity nodded, trying to hold in her laughter; her watcher's face was extremely funny. Priceless. "Sucks to be him. I know if that was my brother; he'd die." 

Meredith nodded awkwardly. "So, why the sudden interest?" 

"No reason. Some guy approached me last night when I was patrolling. He was trying to recruit me to kill Angel." 

Meredith's head snapped up, alarmed. "What?" 

Velocity sighed and absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. "I was leaving the cemetery and a guy named Holtz told me that I fought well. He wanted me to join his 'cause' and help kill a vamp named Angel. He's getting a group of people together." 

"What did you tell him?" 

"I told him to leave the slaying to me. Posers these days." She rolled her deep brown eyes heavenward. 

"Holtz, Holtz," Meredith said to herself. "I'll have to do some research on him. I have no idea why he would want to kill Angel." 

"Where is he now, anyways?" 

"Angel?" Velocity nodded. "He owns an agency called Angel Investigations. They help people. He's a champion now." 

"How do you know all this stuff?" 

"It's my job to know." Meredith said, mysteriously. 

"Yeah, ok, Mer." Velocity said. _Well, I'll have to pay this Angel guy a visit. Hmm, this should be interesting._ She smiled to herself. 

* * * 

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, so I hope you enjoy. I actually don't expect many reviews. See ya next time. 


End file.
